


Good Night

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: Comics [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cuddling, M/M, Sleepy Sex, riddlergordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Jim comes home late from work to find his boyfriend Edward already bed, asleep. Jim's fine with just going to sleep, but Edward has other plans.Based on S1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my NSFW art on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ran_fandom_art) :D


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story continues in the next part of the series: [Good Morning.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905633)


End file.
